I Am Me
by WatsonMalfoy
Summary: -REVIEW PLEASE- Hermione Greanger disappeared from Wizarding London after Ron announced his Wedding with Lavender Brown.
1. Daily Prophet

A/N : Sorry for the wrong spelled of Hermione's name, i edited it already.. (/v/) This is my first fanfic.. Sorry for the wrong grammar or words, i'm still learning to write story in English. :)

I do not own anything. All characters are belongs to J.K Rowling.. :)

* * *

I am Me - Chapter 1_**  
**_

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**One of the Golden Trio's member, Hermione Granger, disappeared! People try to find out where she is now. She was gone a week ago. People said that she was getting shock because of her friend, Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley's wedding with Lavender Brown announced to public around 2 weeks ago. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived announced that he is trying the best to find where his friend is. He begs to all people of Wizarding World to join him searching Hermione Granger.**_

"Harry James Potter!" a female voice broke the silent. "What are you doing with this?" Ginny Weasley threw the newspaper into Harry's desk in his office.

"What?" Harry took the newspaper and read it. "Oh… Ginny… Sorry I think…"

"You think what? Now, all people of this Wizarding World know that Hermione was lost!"

"Lost? You call this lost? She was running! Run from the reality!" Harry stood up from his chair.

"Shut up!" Her voice was rising.

"I know she was lost. She didn't mean it. She… She just… Oh Merlin…" Ginny felt bad, she covered her face with both hands.

"I know Ginny. It's hard for you, and I feel hard too. But, what can we do? We can't do anything before we find her."

"She just like my sister. And after Ron's wedding announced to public, I feel bad, really bad. Why I never tell her about this. She was staying in Muggle World for a long time. Her heart must be broken because of this. Because of me!"

"Don't you dare to say that, Babe." Harry hugged her tightly. Ginny almost cried in Harry's embrace. Her face gone red, just like her hair.

_Knock… Knock..._ Someone was knocking at Harry's office's door.

"Come in." said Harry.

The door opened. And a blonde man stood there.

"Potter, I need you to….. Oh, sorry, I think you are alone. Sorry for disturbing you. I will come back later."

"No problem, Malfoy. Come in, and have a sit" Replied him.

"Okay." Draco walked to the sofa. "Sorry for disturbing you Weasley."

"No, you are not. Will I disturb you? Or I have to go now?" asked her.

"No, you haven't. It's not a serious meeting or something. It's Ok." Malfoy Smiled.

"I never now you can smile." Said Harry towards Draco.

"Shut up Potter." Draco changed his expression quickly.

Harry giggled, "Okay, okay. Sorry. So, do you wanna talk about something?"

"Yeah, I have to go to Westside London tomorrow, and I wanna," Draco eyed the newspaper on the desk. "Hey, what is this?" Draco took the newspaper, and read it.

"You haven't read the Daily prophet? The wizarding world is booming about this, and you don't know?" Ginny raised her voice.

"Calm down Weasley. I'm too busy these days, and haven't read the newspa…. Granger is gone?" Draco look surprised.

"Yeah…" both Harry and Ginny sighed.

"Where did she go?" asked him.

"If we know, we will not make an announcement in Daily Prophet, you know."

"Sorry…" Draco put the Prophet back to the desk.

"So, did you already try to find her in muggle London?" ask him.

"No, if we go to muggle London, her parents will find out that she was disappeared." Said Harry.

"And I told her parents that she is staying at the Burrow now, for holiday. So, I think we must to find her before the summer is gone." Said Ginny.

"Bloody hell… What was in her mind? Is she gone mad? Because of the Weasel Boy?"

"That Weasel boy is my brother you ferret."

"Language, Weasley. And sorry, I forget about that."

Ginny made a face and Draco giggled.

"I think she must be gone to somewhere that far away from him. What about the library? Or lake? Or…"

"Malfoy, Why did you care about her?" The black haired boy asked him.

"Nothing. I just curious. What if…" He cleared his throat.

"Nothing. Okay, back to the topic, I have to go to a village in Westside of London, and I need you to handle my company for a few weeks … "

"Why me?"

"… and I need you to…" Draco suddenly stopped. "What?" Draco made a face.

"Are you Longbottom or Something?" Draco continued.

"Why you choose me? Do you believe me?"

"So, you want me to trust Crabbe?"

"What if I ruin your company?

"That's why I need you to make an agreement with me. You have to put your signature here and here." Draco pulling out some papers, and asked Harry to stamps it.

Harry signed on it. "What will you do there?" asked Harry.

"Make some observation," replied him. "Okay, thank you Potter. So, I have to go now. Good bye Potter, Weasley."

"Malfoy, wait!"

"What, Weasley?"

"If you find Hermione you must to tell us. Please?" begged her.

"Okay…"

Draco walked to his office with a confused face. He opened his office's door. Walked to his desk, and stood in front of it. "Granger disappeared?"

"Shella, please bring me the Daily Prophet. I need it in 2 minutes" He called his assistant.


	2. Day 1

**A/N : Sorry for the wrong spelled of Hermione's name, I edited it already.. (/v/) This is my first fanfic.. Sorry for the wrong grammar or words, I'm still learning to write story in English. :) **

**Should i continue this or leave it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**I do not own anything. All characters are belongs to J.K Rowling.. :)**

* * *

I am Me - Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was already arrive on a village in Westside of London. He walked across the field. The most beautiful village he ever saw. This is what he needed, a beautiful view, green grass, and fresh air. He only could see the green field, and some cows.

Wait.

Only green grass and cows. Something wrong here. Then, he decided to called his friend,

"Hey Blaise, where is your uncle's house? What I can see is just… fields, grass, and, cows! Is that your Uncle's field you were talking about? But, there is no house here."

"What? You must be going to the wrong village mate!"

"WHAT?"

"Do you know where you are now? The village name?"

"Wait…" He turned around. Looked at a huge banner and it said, "It said 'Welcome to Nowhere'?"

"It's No-Where or Now-Here?"

"Is that different?"

"Of course mate! Now, read it carefully!"

"It's NowHere"

"Look! You go to the wrong village. I said the village name is 'NoWhere' not 'NowHere', Draco"

"Merlin, Blaise! You didn't write in any capital letters! You wrote it all in lowercase!"

"Sorry mate, I thought…"

"So where I must stay here?" Draco snapped.

"I don..." Beeeeeeeeeepppppppp

"Damn you Muggle thing!" He muttered to himself. He turned off his mobile phone and started to walk.

_Should I go back to London? But I think this place is quite beautiful and have some big fields. I think it's fine if I stay in this village for a few days. _He thought.

* * *

_1 Day before at Malfoy Manor_

Draco Malfoy was packing his trunk, when an owl hit his window. He opened the letters, and read it.

'Dear Draco Malfoy,

Hey mate! Here is my uncle address: nowhere village x/112, westside london. That is a factory village, so there maybe a little bit crowded. You can stay in his place as long as you want. His big field is behind his house mate. Hope that field can make you happy mate. Just pretend that this is your early birthday present from me. Good luck with your work!

NB : I feel sorry, there is no floo network in his house. You can floo to the Westside London train station, but, you must fly to the village. So I hope you will not get lost.

Blaise Zabini. '

"Okay, I will stay in Zabini's Uncle then. Thanks mate!"

With a swing of his wand, his entire trunk finished to packing. Its time to sleep and gathered all of his energy to fly tomorrow morning.

He sat on his bed and looking at the Daily Prophet.

_Granger is gone.._

_Disappeared.._

_She… WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING ABOUT!_

_But.. for the witch of her age, she is smart, but she run from her reality? Really? Is that really Granger that I know for this 10 years? Granger who punched me across my face, BROKEN HEART? _

* * *

He walked alone. He brought his broom on the right hand, his wand on his pocket, and his bag on the left hand. He walked and walked. Until he realized. He had no destination. He didn't know where to go, or where to stay.

And, he was starving.

Perfect. _DAMN YOU BLAISE!_

Then he saw a little house. He came near the house. The house looked different from the ordinary house. It was white, and shiny. Feel like a muggle house, but, yeah, shiny.

"Hello, anybody here?" Draco looked at the window. "Excuse me," He knocked at the door.

"Who is that?" said a female voice from the house.

"Sorry ma'am, I want to ask you, is there any hotel here? I need to stay for a few days."

"Hotel? What is a hotel boy?" He heard sounds of footsteps. Then, an old woman came out from the house. The old woman smiled to Draco. She looked so nice.

"Sorry ma'am for disturbing you. I'm looking for a house or a building to stay for a few days."

"A home stay? Let me think." That old woman thought for a long time.

Silence.

After a few minutes of silent, the woman spoke, "There's no empty house you can stay boy."

"I… I don't need an empty house, ma'am. If there any empty room is okay for me."

"Empty room? Hmmm… Come in first boy, we can talk about this inside."

The Old Woman and Draco came inside her house. The house looked so feminine inside. He thought that she was alone there. That's why it's so feminine, and pink. Yeah, white outside and pink inside.

"What's your name boy? And where are you from?" The woman smiled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm from London, Wizarding London."

"Of course wizarding London. There's no way you are from muggle London. And, what is your job boy? Why are you coming here?"

"I'm an… ordinary employee in London Company" He lied. There was no way he would tell her about his actual job, the owner of Malfoy Company. He didn't know her yet!

"I see"

Silence.

"I have an empty room here, so do you wanna stay here? It's small, but, I think it's enough for the three of us.

_Three?_ He thought. _Oh, she must be live with her husband or child_.

"Oh, really? Thank you ma'am. Do you trust me to stay here?"

"Of course, why not? I had protected this house with a protecting spell, so you can't hurt me."

"Don't worry ma'am. There's no way I will hurt you. There are no advantages for me. Oh, what is your name ma'am? Or it's okay for you if I just call you ma'am?"

"Jill. Jill Snowflakes."

"Oh, okay Mrs. Snowflakes. Thank you for accepted me here."

"Its okay, Mr. Malfoy."

"Just call me Draco. It's okay."

"Okay Draco. Your room is that way, and then turns left."

Draco brought his stuff to the room. And with a swing of his wand, the stuff placed it self in the desk and cupboard. He walked to his bed, and sat there. He looked around for a few moments.

"This room is 1/8 of my room. Yeah, it's okay Draco, its okay" He tried to calm himself.

He took of his coat, and with a swing *again* of his wand, the coat is hanging in the cupboard.

"Okay, it's already 6 pm. What will I do?" he mumbled to himself.

Silence.

"Oh baby, you are home. How's field today?"

He heard Jill talked to someone.

"It's okay, granny. I think Joe will take care of this," replied another voice. A female voice.

_Granny, oh it must be her granddaughter_. Thought him.

"Oh, we have a guest today. He will stay with us for a few days."

"Really? He? So, it was a boy?"

Jill nodded, "Yeah, you can greet him in the guest room, dear."

"Okay, granny."

The girl walked to Draco's room. Draco heard the footsteps came closer and closer. He stood up from the bed, and walked to the door. And already to meet his new housemate.

_Knock, knock…_

He opened it.

"Hi.. err, good evening, Sir. Welcome to our house."

Shocked.

Draco didn't reply the greeting.

Frozen in shock.

"Hello….." The girl waved her hand in front of Draco's face. "Sir?"

A curly haired girl stood up in front of him.

Draco shook his head, "Gra.. Granger?"

Yeah, it's a brunette haired girl.


	3. And She is

**A/N : (/v/) This is my first fanfic.. Sorry for the wrong grammar or words, I'm still learning to write story in English. :) Should i continue this or leave it?**

**.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)  
**

**I'm so sad that i got many readers and followers, but less Review.. Please Review more, cause I'm new here, i need some correction and support.. .  
**

**.  
**

**I do not anything. All characters are belongs to J.K Rowling.. :)**

* * *

I am Me - Chapter 3 : And She is…

"_Hi.. err, good evening, Sir. Welcome to our house."_

_Shocked._

_Draco didn't reply the greeting._

_Frozen in shock._

"_Hello….." The girl waved her hand in front of Draco's face. "Sir?"_

_A curly haired girl stood up in front of him. _

_Draco shook his head, "Gra.. Granger?"_

_Yeah, it's a brunette haired girl._

* * *

"Ginger?" The girl looked so confuse. "Pardon me sir, you want me to bring you a ginger?"

"Granger? It is you?" He still shocked. His eye was looking straight to the girl's.

"Oh, sorry sir… You are wrong, I'm Amelia. Amelia Sweetheart." She smiled, extending her arm.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco raised his voice.

"So… Sorry sir. I'm not that Ginger. Oh I mean Granger." She pulled her arm back.

"Are you?" Draco still didn't believe what he saw in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm Emma, for short. And you, Sir?" She smiled.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy." His face looked so pale. He lowered his head, and thought. _She is so looks like with Granger._

* * *

"Hahahaha… so you think that Emma is your friend?" said Jill.

"Yes, she is so looks like with Granger."

"So sorry sir, but I'm Emma. Granny's beloved granddaughter." She smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"So, why do both of you have a different last name?" ask him

"It's along story kid. I will tell you if I have a free time." Jill said and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, you are always having a free time Granny." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, I am." Jill laughed.

"Its okay, Mrs. Snowflaskes." Said Draco.

"Jill. Just Jill. Its okay for me."

Draco smiled, "Okay. Ehmmm, Jill. Ah, its hard for me, I'm not that kind of people who first name bases to a new people."

Jill smiled.

"So, guys, can we eat the dinner? I'm starving." Said Emma

"Sure, dear. I believe our guest is starving too."

"So, I can take my dinner too here?" asked Draco

"Of course. You stay in my house, and I must give you 3 times food."

"I will pay for it. I promise."

"Ohhh, its okay Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco, just call me Draco, Jill. You are older than me, I think it's necessary if you call me by my first name."

Jill smiled and nodded.

"So, Malfoy-"

Frozen.

"-why do you coming here? It's a village after all." Asked Emma

_Why is my heart beating so fast when this girl called my name? It's not Granger. It's that Sweetheart girl._

"Sir? Malfoy?" said Emma after drank her pumpkin juice.

_This voice! This voice!_

"BANG!" she clapped her hand in front of Draco's face and made a sound effect.

Draco just blinked. "Sorry, Ms. Sweetheart. Your voice is sounded like someone that I know."

"That Granger girl, isn't it?" asked her.

"Uhm… Yeah. Kind of."

"You must be close with that girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

Silence.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to…"

"No. She is not. She is just… _the bookworm, bushy-haired brunette girl, know it all, griffindorks princess, biggest enemy of malfoys_.. My friend."

"Oh I see…"

* * *

The following morning…

Draco woke up so early in the morning. He opened his eyes, and yawning. He blinked his eyes a few times. He realized that he wasn't in his room. He got up from the bed and sat in his bed.

"Oh, yeah… I am in the-someone-i-don't-know's house right now. Damn you Blaise."

He turned to check what time was that. He looked up to the wall, "4 AM in the morning!"

He walked towards the window and opened it. He yawned again, and stretched his body. He looked at the dark sky. _Oh, I woke up so early._ Thought him. He looked around the backyard garden. And he saw a silhouette.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy!"

Oh, that girl again. "Good morning, Ms. Sweetheart."

"What are you doing in such early in the morning, Sir?"

"I dunno, I woke up to early. And you?"

"I wanna go to the hencoop."

"coop? What will you do there?"

"I want pick up some eggs, for our breakfast. You wanna come with me?"

"Oh.. okay, I will wash my face first. Can you wait me there?"

Emma nodded. She waited him in the garden. She sat in the garden chair near his room. _He is so weird. _Thought her. _Why on earth there is a man from London came here? To this small village?_

A few minutes later, Draco came with a fresh face.

"Hey, ready?"

"Yeah!" Emma smiled.

Emma walked together with Draco. She still felt that Draco is really weird. She looked at Draco from head to toe. _He looks… Handsome. And he must be rich! Looks what are he wearing now? Burberry jacket and t-shirt! And Gucci jeans. MERLINNN! Such a high class tastes! But, those are muggle clothing brand. Ahhh, wizarding world had too much mess up with the muggle one! _

"Ms. Sweetheart," said Draco.

"Yes?" she smiled again.

"Are you only living with Jill?"

"Uh-huh... I live with her since last month."

"So, where are your parents?"

"I… I don't know Mr. Malfoy. I…"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay. Since you didn't know it." She smiled.

Again.

_Why she love to smile? Its make me… Arghhhh… What the hell I am thinking about?_

"Mr. Malfoy, Why did you came here?"

"Oh, I just… want to make some observation."

"What kind of observation?"

"I can't tell you now, Sweetheart."

Silence…

_God, its sounds wrong_. Thought him.

"Is it okay? I will tell you if I done with my observation." Said Draco, broke the silence.

"Okay… No problem, Sir."

"If I may know, how old are you? I think we're on the same age. So, you can stop calling me 'Sir'."

"I am 20, and gonna be 21 by September, Sir. And you?"

"So we're on the same age. I'm 20. So, I think it's okay for you to call me Malfoy, Sweetheart."

"Okay… Malfoy." She smiled.

They walked together. But, they keep their distance. They walked together but, there's 30 cm distance between them. They didn't look at each other. Draco always looked at the sky, and Emma always looked around her. They were so weird.

They arrived at the hencoop. Emma went inside, and Draco just wait at outside. He looked around the field. Sky is getting brighter. The sun was going to rise in a few seconds.

"I'm done, Malfoy." Emma smiled. She brought the eggs on her basket.

"We can go back now" Said her.

* * *

Jill and Emma prepared the breakfast at the kitchen and Malfoy back to his room. He decided to called Blaise, but before he did that, an owl came.

"Oh Blaise, you send me an owl in the right time!"

'To : Draco

Sorry mate, I didn't mean to make you to the wrong place. But, my uncle said that the village you are in now have a beautiful land and view. Do you still want to go to my uncle's one?'

'To : Blaise

Thank you for your kind mate, but.. I found someth-" he deleted the last sentence, and change it to "… Its okay mate!'

_I think I shouldn't tell Blaise about this. About Emma, I mean about Ms. Sweetheart._ Thought Draco.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for the Readers & Reviews.. **

**Adrianiforever : ****thanks for the review!** and thank you so much for correcting me! ^^  


**SerpentofDarkness : you find out here. ;D thanks for the review!**

**Superasianamazing: UPDATED! Thank you for the review~ :D**

**SasoriHime05 : so,read more! Heres another chapter. thanks for the review! :D**


	4. The First

**A/N : (/v/) This is my first fanfic.. Sorry for the wrong grammar or words, I'm still learning to write story in English. :) And thank you so much for Ling-Ling who borrowed me her laptop, sometimes.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I do not own anything. All characters are belongs to J.K Rowling.. :)**

* * *

I am Me - Chapter 4 : The First…

After took his breakfast, Draco went outside and go to the field near the house. Draco walked slowly. He looked around the field and thought, _Hmm... It's a good field. It's acceptable for my business._ He went to a higher place, a small hill. From that place he could see 80% of the village. This village was so quite. He only could see about 5-6 houses, some farms and the cows, chicken coops, and some high pine trees.

In the other hand, Emma and Uncle Sam went to a farm. She usually worked there, helping Uncle Sam with Ms. Rosalie. Ms. Rosalie is a 29 years old golnden-blonde haired woman with green eyes; she was Uncle Sam's daughter. Her fiancé worked in Scotland for 5 years, and only went home when holiday came. She was the second younger woman in this village, hich made Emma as the youngest teenagers in here.

They went around until twilight.

Draco sat on the window seat of his room. He owled his Mom in London, he just want to make sure that his mom was alright.

"You send an owl, Malfoy?" suddenly a soft voice broke the silence.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" Malfoy looked to his right and then left.

"Yes, it is me."

"Where are you? I can't see you. Do you wear an invincible coat?"

Emma laughed. "No, Malfoy. I'm on 2nd floor. Above your room." She said and sat in her veranda's floor.

"What are you doing there?" He stucked his head out the window, and saw her feet swung around on his roof.

"It's my room, Malfoy." Emma laughed again.

"What are you doing there?"

"Its. My. Room. Mr. I do whatever I want" Emma laughed.

"Typical Gryffindor." Draco muttered. SLAP! _Damn! She is not Granger for Merlin sake!_

Emma didn't hear what Draco said, "I'm just looking to the dark sky, and the stars."

Silence. None talked after that.

"Malfoy…"

"Yeah?"

"May I know about that Granger girl?"

"Gra.. granger? What do you want to know?"

"Everything. About her. I'm curious." Emma smiled.

"hahaha.. Do you really want to know?"

"Uhuhh.."

"Granger. Hermione Granger…" He started. Emma stretched her back. Sat in comfortable position.

"She was my schoolmate in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was in Slytherin and she was Gryffindor. She always 1 point ahead from me. I always be the 2nd in school. Yeah, I'm a pureblood lose to the Muggleborn."

"Is blood really important for you?" Emma Snapped

"What? No. of course no! But, it's a big problem for my dad."

"Oh.." Emma smiled again. "Continue!"

"Yeah… We are a big enemy for seven years in Hogwarts. But-"

"But?" Emma curious.

"After graduated, I never meet her for a few months. And meet her again accidentally in my best friend 19 birthday party. And since then we quite be a good friend."

"But, if she is your friend, why you thought that I'm her? Are you both lost contact?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy with my job. So, I didn't meet her for around 2 months. And when I came to Harry, her best friend office, his fiancé told me that she was… escape… gone... disappeared… "

"Oh... why?"

"It's a long story, but for short, she broke up with her boyfriend for 2 years and her boyfriend married another woman whose he dated for 6 months."

"Oh.. that's so sad. I hope she is alright, and you can find her…" Emma ended her sentences with a yawn.

"Yeah.. So, good night."

"Do you want to go to sleep now?"

"No, it's you, Sweety."

"Eh?"

"Sweet… Sweetheart I mean… Ms. Sweetheart, that's your name right?" said Draco groggily.

"Yeah.. I-I'm..Okay. Good night." Heartbeat so fast, Emma also felt so groggy. With that, Emma back to her room, closed the veranda door, and go to bed.

Draco closed his eyes. He was ready to sleep.

"Where are you?" 5 minutes later after staring to the window seat, he fast asleep.

* * *

**Flashback**

Draco and some of his Slytherin's friend come to a pub in Diagon alley. No, it was not Leaky Cauldron, it's a new pub there, a modern one. They were there to celebrate Pansy Parkinson birthday party.

She rent a half of the pub for her birthday party. It was all pink, black, and green. Punk princess style. This club so crowded. Everybody dance and get drunk. Oops, not everyone. It was not functioned to the Prince, Draco. He and Blaise were the only ones who didn't get drunk.

After the party came to an end…

"Hey, pans, I want to go home now. Happy birthday, by the way. So here is my gift for you" said Draco.

"Oh Drakie, you just have been here for 1 hour only. You came late, and you want to go back early?"

"Yeah, I'm."

"But whyyyyy?" Pansy cried.

"Because it's your party." Snapped Draco.

Silence. And then he heard a woman sob. Pansy was crying in front of Draco.

"Stop crying, Pans!" Draco panic.

"Just go back, Draco. She is drunk." Said Blaise who support Pansy to stood up.

Draco give him a nod. He stood up from his seat. And walked away. He passed a crowd of people who dance. And when he reached the exit door near a bar, he heard...

"FUCK YOU RONALD WEASLEY!"

He suddenly stopped. Turned his head and looked to the bar. He focusing his sight.

"Granger?"

The brown-haired woman turned her head to face him."Dakieee Poo!" She smiled.

_Oh Merl__in__ she is drun__k! __Hermione fucking Granger is drunk!_ Thought him. "What are you doing here? With wearing a thick red coat. It is hot you know?" he came near Hermione, and sat beside her.

"What? I'm hot? Thankyouuuuu!" She laughed.

"Not you. The air is!"

"Arghhh.. you are being jerkie like Ronnie Weasley!" she snapped.

"Thats not a word Granger."

"Sir, you are her friend?" said the bartender.

_No, i am her biggest enemy in her life_. "Yes, kind of. Why?"

"Can you bring her home? She is really drunk. She had drank 3 glass of water, 2 pumpkin juices, 5 glass of butterbeer, 3 firewishkey, and 3 vodka."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sure with that condition she can't go home by herself."

_WHAT? BRING HER HOME? I DONT EVEN KNOW HER HOUSE FO SALAZAR'S SAKE!_ "Okay."

He stood up, and took her wrist. "Come on, Granger. Dont sleep here!"

_WHY DO I CARE? Draco, take off your hand from her. NOW!_ "Come on, stand up, bookworm!"

"DONT CALL ME A BOOKWORM!"Shout her

"THEN FUCKING STAND UP YOU MUD..." Draco closed his mouth before finishing his sentences.

"Mud? Call me that again you filfthy Slytherin!"

"Oh, Come on Granger! End the drama and the loathing!"

"You start it first!" She finally stood up and start sobbing.

"Sir, you better dont make her angry or cry. She is very sensitive for 2 hours here." Said the Bartender.

"Okay. Thank you." Daco took her by her wrist and waist. Support her to walked.

"Sir?"

"What again?"

"Will you pay the bill?"

"WHAT?"

"75 galleons, Sir."

"You filfthy Gryffindor! You must pay your drinks by yourself!" he muttered to her.

She only reply him with a small giggled.

* * *

**Less review? okay... no problem.. i just write what i want and what i like.. love back? THANK YOU.. :) x**

SummerandWinterAngel: Here you go~

SerpentofDarkness : UPDATE.. and Hermione comesout in flashback. for detail will be post in the next chapter.. kekekekee~

Lily : Thanks lily for correcting me :D i'm new in writing fanfic, so maybe its sucks, and i don't have any beta.. sadly.. .


	5. The Dark Mark

**A/N : (/v/) This is my first fanfic.. Sorry for the wrong grammar or words, I'm still learning to write story in English. :) **** And thank you so much for Ling-Ling who borrowed me her laptop, sometimes.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I do not own anything. All characters are belongs to J.K Rowling.. :)**

* * *

Capther 5 : The Dark Mark

The next morning. Draco woke up early again. He opened his eyes, and yawn. He opened his window's curtain and it showed him how dark it was in the backyard. He closed the curtain, and looked on his clock. 3 AM in the morning. He slept at 9 PM and woke up at 3 AM. Enough rest. Thought him.

When he was still in London, he always slept when the sunrise was about to rise around 3 or 4 AM, the time he woke up now. He always slept for 2-3 hours only. That's why 6 hours of sleep was enough for him.

It still 1 hour to go before 4 AM, the time when Emma went to her hen coop. He didn't know what to do. He silenced himself for a while. He stood up from his bed, went to the bathroom for washing his face. He came out of the bathroom, and took his jacket from the cupboard. He went outside his room to the backyard, and ready to go jogging.

A brunette-girl stood up in the backyard, she was bringing her wooden crate. She was looking around to the window.

A cold hand clapped on her shoulder. He girls suddenly screamed.

"Hey relax, it's only me!" said a man.

Emma turned her face, "You shocked me Malfoy!"

Malfoy laughed, "What are you doing? Stalking on me?"

"No. Of course not!" She said. "Where did you go?"

"I just went for jogging. So what are you doing in front of my windows?"

"Errr.. i just want to make sure that you want to join me or not?"

"To the chicken coop?"

"No, it is 6 am for Merlin sake! I was already go there..." she smiled.

"So, where do you want me to go?"

"To the vineyard."

"You also have a vineyard?" Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Not me, Malfoy, it is Uncle Sam's." She laughed. "Now, go to the dining room, Granny was already made a sandwich for your breakfast."

After Malfoy took his breakfast and took a bath ;because he was really sweaty; he went to the Vineyard with Emma. In their way there they just make a random chat to each other. Until he asked...

"Hey, do you know who is the owner of the field near the small hill over there?" he pointed the direction with his thumb.

"Oh, that field is owned by Mrs. Brenda. Why?"

"I love the view and the land. Here i can meet her?"

"Her house is that way, and turned to left." She pointed the way. "Why you want to meet her?"

"I want to make a business with her."

"What kind of business?"

_Oh this girl is soooooo Granger, even with her tons of questions_. "I will tell you later Sweetheart."

With that, they arrived at the Vineyard.

* * *

Emma introduced Malfoy to Uncle Sam. And they began to make a conversation that Emma doesn't have interest in, so she went to pick some grapes. She only took the nice grapes and which are located a little bit lower. Then, she saw a bunch of grapes which really well-done, even nearly rotten.

_Oh, it will be regretted if it rotten. But it is too high for me to catch._

"Malfoy, can you help me?" She was looking a help for Malfoy.

Malfoy turned his head and tried to find Emma. "Over here!" she said.

Malfoy came near her, "What is it?"

"Can you help me to pick up that grape?" she pointed at the grapes.

"This one?" He pointed to the green grapes.

"Not that green one, but the purple one."

"Okay..."

Malfoy stretched his left hand, but it wasn't long enough to catched the grapes. His feet ready to tiptoes. He tiptoes his feet, and stretched his left hand even more, it made his sleeve of his shirt pulled up, and showed his bare arm. He catch it, he catch the grapes.

"Here you go, Sweetheart.." Malfoy smiled and decided to give her the grapes.

But...

"Sweetheart?" He looked to the Emma.

Emma stared in blank. She even dropped her grape crate.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong? Em... Emma, whats wrong?"

She was looking at him. She was looking at his arm. His left arm. She looked so scared. She took 2 steps backward. Suddenly, she screamed, and her both hands covered her ears.

Malfoy looked down to his arm; the place she was looking at. His dark mark. His disguised DAK MARK. His bloody disguised DARK MARK.

Emma screamed louder, and began to cry.

"What happened?" Uncle Sam panicly came near them.

"I-I don't know, Sir." Draco confused himself.

"Let's brought her back to her house." Said him.

When Draco tried to hold her hand, she let it go and screamed louder. "DONT TOUCH ME! Please... No... Don't touch me..." she said while crying. "Please... Bella... no... " With that, she collapsed on the floor.

"Bell... WHAT?" said Malfoy.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Where is your house, Granger?" asked Malfoy while brought her out of the pub.

"Myyy house?" she giggled.

"Oh i wating my time." He put his hand on his right and left pocket. Where the hell was his cell phone? He want to called Potter to brought her back. But, WHERE WAS HIS DAMN CELLPHONE? Stupid Muggle thing. He would not waste his magic with patronoum to called Potty.

"Where is your cellphone, Granger?" asked her.

"My cell phone? Where is it?" She tried to find it in her pockets and then her bag. "I lose it! Hahaaa" she laughed.

"SO HOW I CAN BRING YOU HOME, BOOKWORM!"

"hmmm" he replied him with giggled.

_Arghh.. stupid know it all! Who know a Gryffindor Princess can be this stupid and drunk!_

Silenced.

_Am i just admitted that SHE is a PRINCESS? What the hell? _What will Blaise say if he see this? What will my mother say?

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. She put her hands on her head.

She opened her eyes, all she could see was just a white light. The morning Sunrise spray it light on her face from the window. She blinked one time, two times. She removed her white blanket, and tried to find a glass of water on the desk. She couldn't find it. Then a hand, handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you" said her. She took the glass and drank it.

"Good morning Granger..." said a voice.

She sprayed all of the water from her mouth. She faced the voiced. Who is he? All she could see was just a blur. She was tried to focusing her sight.

"Shocked, aren't you?" said the voice.

"Malfoy?" she said. She blinked her eyes one, and two times. And took a few seconds to absorb what she just saw and thought. And finally...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed out loud.

"Shut up woman!" said Malfoy, and covered his ears with both hands.

"What are you doing here?" she said it too fast.

"What?"

"What. Are you. Doing. Here? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Calm down Granger!"

"How can i calm down when i see a man, and it is YOU!" she pointed to him, "Standing in front of me in my room! In this early morning! "

"Breath Granger! Breath!" He said to calm her down. And Granger obeyed him.

"First, it is not your room. It is my room." Said him

"What?" said her.

Wait... She turned her head to the bed. A white blanket? Her blanket was damn red!

Finally she realized that it was not her bed.

"Second, don't scream at me like that Granger. And, the third... don't you remember anything about last night Granger?"

"What... what happened last night?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Don't smirk at me Malfoy. Just. Tell. Me!"

"Do you remember anything about my white shirt?"

"white shirt?" she said. She tried to remember what did happed last night.

_**Flashback of lastnight...**_

"Let me go home, Malfoy!" she said and smacked his shoulder.

"Like i care Granger..."

Hermione walked to the right way from the pub. She walked tottering. Malfoy just stood in front of the pub and watching her walked.

'lalalalaaa..." she mumbled all the way. And still in tottering walked. After 10 steps from the pub, her ankle wrenched. And she fell down.

"oh... i fell.. ehhhhh? My heel broke! Hahahahaa" she laughed. "Where is my wand?" she tried to find her wand while sat in the curb.

Draco was just seeing her fell down, and took one step forward to her.

"What is the spell to repair something?" she tried to figure it out, and pointed her wand to her leg.

"Merlin, what will she do!" Draco ran to her and stopped her before she cast the spell. "What are you doing Granger!" He took her by her wrist.

"Hey, Drakie... we meet again!" she laughed. "How are you?" she smiled.

"It's not the time for that Granger. What are you going to do with your leg and your wand?"

"Ah! My high heel is broke. And i want to repair it!" she smiled.

"But you pointed your wand to your leg, not your heels!"

"oh, really?" she turned to her heel and laughed again. "okay , Malfoy. I want to go home now. Bye... bye!" She tried to stood up but collapse again on the curb.

"Merlin, you even can not stand up. Come on!" he stretched his hand.

Hermione took it and smiled. Finally, she can stood up with a support from Draco. But, that just last for the next 15 seconds. And she early fell down.

"Argh! You are really bugging me!" he watched her and decided to carry her.

"Granger, why are you so heavy?" He said while carry her bridal style.

She just giggled.


End file.
